OVJ VERSI EYESHIELD?
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: For Just 'Monta-YukiYovi/ OVJ? Eyeshield? Apartemen Akaba? Hiruma akting! Ada apa ini!
1. Chapter 1

**OVJ VERSI EYESHIELD?**

Rated : K

Genre : Humor, Friendship.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Opera Van Java milik Trans7.

Pair : MontaSuzu prensip! Dan mungkin SenaSuzu.

Warning! OOC, dan aku selalu berusaha membuat fic tanpa typo, tapi aku belum mampu.. #plak

Note : Kali ini fic dari sahabatku dengan penname Just 'Monta-YukiYovi ! tapi yang request ini Yovi-nya.. Hehe.

Akhir kata, Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Kekekeke, selamat malam, penonton sialan! Kami adalah rombongan Devil Bats yang berpenampilan lusuh (kecuali gue! Kekeke), datang untuk merusuh, moga lo pada acuh, karena ceritanya memang mencari musuh (?) di Opera Van Eyeshield, YA-HA!" Sambut Hiruma selaku dalang di OVE ini.

.

.

.

Narator : Malam ini, kami menampilkan, Sena Kobayakawa a.k.a pelayan pribadi krajaan peri! Raimon Tarou a.k.a monyet! Juumonji Kazuki a.k.a teman sepohon (?) monyet! Dan Suzuna Taki a.k.a peri! Dan bintang tamu kita, Mamori Anezaki a.k.a kakaknya peri! Dengan cerita, 'Pertemanan Peri dan Monyet!'

.

.

.

Tek! Terek tek!

"Diceritain, jaman dahulu, ada peri sialan yang jatuh karena tertimpa sapi terbang sialan, lalu ditolong oleh monyet sialan yang sedang memakan batu sialan, mau tau kisahnya? Langsung ke ne-ra-ka!" Ujar Hiruma menceritakan sedikit.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Heh? Aku dimana?" Kata Suzuna celingukan.

"Akting dong! Dramatis dikit, biar banyak yang nonton, eh.. Baca!" Desak Hiruma sambil membenarkan blangkonnya (?)

" Oh, ahhmm. Ouwh! Aku dimana? Kenapa aku ini? Sayapku patah.. Oh, malangnya aku." Suzuna pun berakting dengan sangat dramatis, tangannya diletakkan di dahinya. Saat itulah, Monta masuk.

Prok!

"Kok, tepuk tangan cuma sekali, MAX?" Keluh Monta.

"Pada males tepuk tangan buat monyet sialan, kekeke." Ucap Hiruma santai sambil ngupil.

"Mukya, lupakan, oia, aku bawa pisang!" Gumam Monta sambil memakan pisangnya.

"Eh!" Hiruma melempar sandal keratonnya dengan Devil Laser Bullet. " Lo itu bawa batu sialan, bukan pisang sialan!" Omel Hiruma.

"Tapi, MAX, monyet itu suka pisang!" Monta membenarkan.

"Ini gue dalangnya. Jadi jangan ngelawan! Rumah gue, aturan gue!" Hiruma mulai beranjak dari singgah sananya. "Lo juga mulai menerima kalo lo itu monyet ya? Kekeke." Lanjutnya.

"Mukya!" Monta pun geram.

"MonMon, aku dimana mana?" Tanya Suzuna polos.

"Hie? Suzuna, ceritanya kamu ga kenal Monta!" Kata Sena tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Suzuna dengan pakaian Aladin dan berkarpetkan keset dengan wig kuntilanak.

"Lhho? Sena kok ada disini?" Tanya Suzuna.

"A-aku juga ga tau. Kenapa ya?" Sena nanya balik.

"HAH? Karena kita adalah pengacau!" Sekarang Juumonji ada disebelah Sena dengan pakaian pengamen dengan wig kribo warna pink. "Ayo mengacau! KACAU! KACAU!" Teriak Juumonji girang (?).

"Juu-monji?" Tanya Sena tak percaya dengan gaya ala Sule.

"Monji, pokoknya LO, GUE, END!" Kata Suzuna meniru gaya Wendy Cagur.

"Suzuna, memangnya kamu jadi apa?" Tanya Sena.

"Eeh? Aku juga ga tau, You-nii! Peranku apa?" Tanya Suzuna pada Hiruma yang sedang gelut sama sarung yang dia pakai. Karena membuat dia berjalan lambat.

"Ah? Lo jadi peri sialan." Jawab Hiruma singkat yang sudah selesai gelutnya (?), kini dia hanya memakai boxer bergambar cream puff.

"Hiruma-san! Kok pake boxer cream puff? Nanti digigit sama Anezaki-san lho~!" Juumonji mengingatkan Hiruma bahwa cream puff freaks bukan dipihaknya (?).

"Lupa-"

TIN TIN AWAS! AWAS! AWAS!. Terdengar bel yang sangat aneh membuat semua kebingungan.

"Bel apa itu? Apakah monyet sialan sudah waktunya suntik rabies?" Tanya Hiruma yang ikut-ikutan masang tampang bodoh.

"Mukya! Aku tidak rabies, MAX!" Jawab Monta yang memang dari sananya berwajah bodoh.

"GRAAAOOOO! CREAM PUFF! CREAM PUFF!" Teriak Mamori OOC, dia mengendus-ngendus siap untuk menyeruduk boxer Hiruma (?).

Namun..

"Fuu.. Kotarou-san, dengarkan aku! Kalo kicker terhebat bukan kamu!" Suara guitar freaks terdengar.

"Aku yakin, yang paling SMART itu aku!" Kotarou yang baru datang menerobos orang-orang yang duduk sambil menendang-nendang lalu..

DUAK! AAARRRGGGHHH!

Hiruma terpental atau sebut saja nyungsep ke bangku penonton.

"WAAAA! Hiruma-sama! Ampuni diriku yang tak sempurna dan tidak se-SMART yang kau kira ini!" Kotarou memohon sambil sujud-sujud.

Di panggung..

"MonMon.. Kok gini ceritanya? Harusnya 'kan, pertemananku denganmu." Kata Suzuna sedih.

"Iya. Kenapa begini?" Monta ikutan sedih.

Di bangku penonton..

"GRAOOO! Aah? Kenapa aku?" Mamori pun sadar setelah ditahan oleh Kurita, Gaou, Banba, Komusubi, dan Karin (?).

"Fuu.. Kau tidak sadar kalau kau nyaris menyeruduk kaptenmu?" Tanya Akaba kembali stay cool, padahal tadi dia panik, ingin menaruh dimana gitarnya (?).

"Ti.. Tidak.. " Mamori memelas. "Maafkan aku Hiruma-san! Huhuhu…" Tangis Mamori meledak, lalu dia pun bergegas menuju belakang panggung.

"Hhh.. Biarkan manager aneh itu," Hiruma membenarkan blangkonnya. "Lanjut ceritanya!" Lanjut Hiruma.

"Auw! Sakit! Sapi sekarang canggih ya? Bisa terbang." Ujar Suzuna sambil berakting.

"Mukya? Kau kenapa, MAX? kenapa badanmu lecet-lecet begitu?" Monta pun datang sambil memakan batu imitasi a.k.a dari sterofoam.

"A-aku, jatuh tertimpa sapi, jadi begini deh.." Suzuna bangkit sambil membersihkan badannya.

"Oooh! Ayo, kau harus diobati. Datanglah ke pohon milikku!" Ajak monta sambil memegangi lehernya pertanda dia ganteng, a.k.a gangguan tenggorokan (?). mereka pun kembali ke balik panggung.

Tek! Terek tek!

"Peri sialan pun dibawa ke pohon sialan milik monyet sialan. Di khayangan pun, kakak dari peri sialan pun mencarinya." Hiruma melanjutkan penggalan ceritanya.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Sena, kau melihat Suzuna-chan?" Tanya Mamori yang sudah kembali normal.

"Hie? Dia tadi bareng monyet," Jawab Sena jujur.

"APAA!"

"Berduaan,"

"APPPPAAAAAA!"

"Supaya luka Suzuna-sama diobati."

"OOOHHH!"

5 detik..

5 menit..

5 jam..

5 hari..

5 bulan..

5 tahun..

(Eeeh! Kelamaan ding! Cuma 5 menit.)

"Apa? Suzuna-chan terluka?" Mamori kaget lalu memuntahkan cream puff yang dia simpan dimulutnya semenjak dia menyukai cream puff, ya.. 11 tahun yang lalu (?).

"Iya." Jawab Sena sesanggupnya, dia sudah gila stadium akhir, karena bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi kerajaan peri. Padahal Sena sendiri pakai baju Aladdin..

"Ayo kita ke bumi!" Mamori berdiri dari singgah sana-nya (aku ga tau penulisannya.. hehe ^^v).

Tek! Terek tek!

"Kakak dari peri sialan pun mengetaui kebandelan dari adik sialannya, apakah yang akan dilakukan sang kakak sialan? Kelanjutannya setelah jeda update dari author!" Hiruma melanjutkan lagi penggalan ceritanya.

**.Ce.**

Hika : Hhhh… Yovi a.k.a They, geje banget ya? Terus berchapter gini..

Zu : Siapa suruh?

Hika : Siapa aja boleh. Lagian aku bikinnya malem-malem.. Huhu...

Zu : Itu nasib.

Hiruma : Heh! Kok gue OOC banget? *ngacungin bantal guling*

Hika : *angkat tangan* ga niat apa-apa kok!

Zu : Kakak! *berbinar-binar*

Mamori, Sena, Juumonji : Kita juga!

Akaba, Kotarou : Kita juga!

Semua minus Hika : Bunuh Wiyugi!

Readers : Wiyugi?

Hika : kalo mau manggil aku Wiyugi, juga ga papa.. hehe

Semua : *mentakle Wiyugi a.k.a Hika*

Hika : *Mati*

Kalo Yovi mau request chara lagi, tak apa.. Readers yang lain juga boleh.

Ditunggu jandamu (?) –RALAAATT!– ditunggu reviewnya! (kalo mau lanjut, hehe)

Zu : Ahhmm, karena Wiyugi alias Wi** *yu **gi** udah is det, aku yang tutup deh. PEACE, LOVE, aaaannndd, REVIEW!

10 : 22 PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuhei : Yoshaaaa! Aku kembali untuk membayar hutangku kepada Yovi! *lari dari dalam laut*

Zu : *kehabisan nafas* *mati* *tiba-tiba ada Hiruma, Akaba, Koutarou* *ngejar Yuuhei*

Yuuhei : YAAARE! *buang mayat Zu ke langit* Yap, tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi, langsung saja! *kabur**kesenengan*

* * *

><p><strong>OVJ VERSI EYESHIELD?<strong>

Rated : T! (Naik nih ratednyaaaa)-V

Genre : Humor (garing!), Friendship.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Opera Van Java milik Trans7.

Pair : MontaSuzu prensip! Dan mungkin SenaSuzu. Dan… yang lainnya, baca saja!

**Warning**! OOC, GARING!, kata-kata kasar, dan aku selalu berusaha membuat fic tanpa typo, tapi aku belum mampu.. #plak

Note : Kali ini fic dari sahabatku dengan penname **Just 'Monta-YukiYovi** ! tapi yang request ini Yovi-nya.. Hehe.

Akhir kata, Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

"Yoo! Kembali lagi bersama dalang yang gantengnya tidak tertandingi! Dalam acara Opera Van Eyeshield!" Sambut Hiruma setelah hampir 2 tahun jeda(?). Kini Hiruma menggunakan baju astronot.

"Hi-hiruma-sama, mengapa kau menggunakan baju yang tidak _smart_ begitu?" Tanya Koutarou yang sudah resmi menjadi budak dan pembantu dalang.

Dimana Akaba? Oh, dia yang bermain gendang, tepat dibelakang Hiruma.

"Fuu… ini semua karenamu, Koutarou! Hari ini jadwalku menjadi satpam di SMP-nya author! Kalau aku dipecat, kau harus membiayai hidupku dan ke-20 gitar kesayanganku!" Curhat Akaba.

"Maaf, entah kenapa aku jadi tidak _smart_ begini…"

"EEH! AYO KITA MULAI LAGI! GUE UDAH BANGKOTAN NUNGGU JEDA (baca: update) DARI SI AUTHOR SIALAN INIIII!"

Hening.

"Yo. Gue mulai. Kakak dari peri sialan turun dari langit sialan, bersama pengawal sialannya. Tujuannya sudah jelas, mencari adik sialannya itu. Lebih jelasnya, langsung saja _follow_ Twitter gue!" Hiruma nyengir(?).

"Sena, ayo kita cari Suzuna-chan, di bumi. Aku mencemaskannya!" Ajak Mamori. Mamori sudah kembali menjadi wanita.

"Yo, Mamori-sama!" Jawab Sena yang sedang belajar untuk keren. Bahkan dia menggunakan kacamata hitam.

"Masuklah… peri sialan… dan… monyet… sialan…" Ucap Hiruma terpotong-potong. Lehernya dipatahkan oleh Shin, berhubung Shin punya masa lalu yang kelam dengan Twitter.

"Yay~! Lukaku sudah mendingan. Terima kasih, MonMon!" Suzuna membungkuk.

"Hahaha, tak apa. kita ini kan teman! Betulkan, MAX?" Monta tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Janji, kita akan tetap berteman dalam situasi apapun?" Tanya Monta.

Sebenarnya agak takut juga Suzuna mendengar itu dari Monta. "Uh… baiklah. MonMon-"

"Suzuna-chan! Beraninya kau!"

Suara yang familiar terdengar ditelinga Suzuna.

"Nee-chan? I-ini ti-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Nee-chan!" Suzuna panik. Dia pun mulai berubah menjadi Hulk.

"NANIII?" Mamori dan Sena pun kabur dari situ. Siapa sih yang berani nantangin Hulk? Apalagi dia pake roller blade, sama baju _cheerleader_ Deimon. Keseramannya pun bertambah 99%.

* * *

><p>3 menit kemudian...<p>

* * *

><p>"Gile lu Ndro! Kok studio gue ancur sih?!" Hiruma yang baru saja menangis karena nonton naga terbang(?) terkaget-kaget.<p>

"Dihancurin sama Suzuna!" Serempak Ha-Ha Bro menjawabnya.

"CHEER SIALAN!" Hiruma mengeluarkan bazooka-nya. "Dimana bocah sialan itu?!" Juumonji menunjuk makhluk hijau yang menggunakan baju _cheerleader_ dari Deimon.

"Ehm. Kalian gak salah tunjuk?" Hiruma mulai ragu. Ketiganya menggeleng.

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain studio…<p>

* * *

><p>"Peri! Peri! Berhentilah!" Monta mencoba menghentikan Suzuna. Namun apa daya, dia tidak melihat Monta. Jadi dia injak saja.<p>

Hulk (Suzuna) semakin membabi-buta. Semuanya dia injak! Dan…

PIUUUTT.

Suzuna kembali normal karena menginjak jarum.

"Heeh! Sialan kau! Ngapain bakar-bakar studio gue?!" Hiruma menodong Suzuna dengan sisirnya Koutarou.

"Aku tidak sengaja, You-nii!" Suzuna malah menunduk, lalu menangis.

"Sudah, jangan menangis!"

"You-nii?" Suzuna mengangkat dagunya.

"You-nii? Ini aku loh! Monta! Anak komplek sebelah!" Monta duduk disebelah Suzuna. "Tidak usah menangis. Hiruma-san tidak akan lama kok marahnya!"

"MonMon… kau memang temanku yang baik!" Suzuna pun memeluk Monta. Dan Monta merinding.

'Lo-jangan-deket-deket-sama-pacar-gue.' Kira-kira itu arti dari tatapan sinis dari Sena.

* * *

><p>1 jam kemudian…<p>

* * *

><p>Studio sudah rapi kembali.<p>

"Peri sialan yang gak mau pulang pun, dipaksa oleh kakak sialannya. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Langsung ke ne-ra-ka!" Ucap Hiruma sambil nyisir ala Kotarou. (kyaaaa! -oo-)

"Suzuna-chan! Ayo pulang!" Mamori menarik rambut Agon(?).

"Adaw! Sakit, SAMP- eh, gadis cantik, mau kemana? Mau abang anterin?" Agon mulai merayu Mamori.

"KYAA! ORANG ANEEH!" Lalu Mamori menendang Agon menuju angkasa.

"Maaf, nee-chan. Aku senang tinggal disini. Disini banyak kebebasan! Aku tidak harus bangun pagi-pagi. Bersama MonMon, dan teman-teman satu kost (baca: pohon), kita damai disini, nee-chan!" Ucap Suzuna dengan lantang.

"Jadi monyet sialan itu sudah merasukimu, hah?!" Mamori sudah kesal.

"Kau, akan menyesal, Suzuna-sama. Kau telah dijodohkan oleh raja di khayangan! Dan calonmu itu sangat –ehm tampan!" Ucap Sena.

"Nani? Beneran?" Suzuna tertipu oleh muslihat Sena. Dan Sena mengangguk.

"Tapi… MonMon bagaimana…?" Suzuuna berfikir keras.

"Pilihlah! Keluargamu, atau monyet sialan itu!?" Mamori memberi pilihan. Suzuna hanya bisa terdiam, mematung.

"A-aku ti-tidak dapat me-"

"PILIHLAH!"

"Baiklah, aku memilih-"

"STOP! Lanjutinnya entar aja, Cheer sialan. kita mau jeda dulu!" Ucap Hiruma. "Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah sialan ini? Yang pengen tau banget, _follow_ Instagram gue-"

DUARR!

Ledakan tersebut terdengar dari ruang kontrol. Yang tepat sekali, bersebelahan dengan dapur di studio tersebut. Alhasil…

Studionya… kebakaran!

Semuanya sudah menyelamartkan diri. Syukurlah…

**Omake #1**

Tragedi Shin dan Twitter.

"Shin, _follow_ Twitterku ya!" Uccap Sakuraba.

"Apa itu Twitter?" Tanya Shin sambil _push-up_.

"Sosial media loh!"

"Oh…" Semenjak itu, Shin jadi doyan ngetwit. (pake bantuan Takami buat ngetik!)

Suatu ketika…

Shin naksir cewek di Twitter, mereka mention-mentionan tiap hari. Cukup prihatin terhadap Takami, dia kena getahnya...

'Shin-kun, ketemuan yuk!'

'Yuk! Dimana?'

'Di depan stasiun, aku sudah menunggumu!'

'Aku datang, Cantik!'

Setelah mentionan dengan wanita di twitter, Shin bergegas ke stasiun.

"Mana dia?" Tanya Shin.

"Disini!" Shin sangat terkejut. Ternyata dia adalah Sanzo.

**Omake #2**

Di ruang kontrol…

"Koutarou, apa kau tahu tempat dimana Hiruma-san menyimpan parfum itu?" Tanya Akaba pada Koutarou yang sibuk membuka-buka laci.

"Entahlah- eh, ini dia!" Koutarou melihat lekat-lekat botol itu. Akaba tidak tertarik, dia malah melihat gitar tua disitu.

"Fuu…"

"Kok gaada baunya?"

"Fuu…"

"Kupakai, ah!"

"Fuu… coba lihat." Akaba memalingkan wajahnya ke Koutarou. "JANG-"

DUAAAR

"Itu granat, bodoh!" Bentak Akaba. saking dodolnya Kotarou sampe gabisa bedain itu...

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung….<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuuhei : Entahlah, ini gaje sekali! Gak ada humornya sama sekali! dan gak ada frensipnya! Ini DISASTERRRR! Kenapa pula, judul fanfic ini harus capslock semua?! *mati*<p>

Zu : Yosh! Readers bisa kasih ide buat Yuuhei lewat review. Enaknya syutingnya pindah kemana ya? Betewe, maafkan kami karena fic ini PENDEK sekali!

Hiruma : MANA SI TUKANG SISIR SIALAN ITU?! *siap-siap bazooka*

Zu : Dia ngumpet dikantongnya Akaba! Bentar kek! Zu mau tutup dulu! Ya, readers. Jangan lupa review ya! Sangat dibutuhkan buat author-abal-bin-ajaib kayak Yuuhei. Zu pamit undur diri ya, sampai jumpa di chapter 3! *nyeret mayat Yuuhei*


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuhei :Yo! Kembali lagi di OVE ini. *senyum-senyum* terima kasih yang sudah review!

Zu : *geplak Yuuhei* Setres banget dih, udah 3tahun ga tamat juga!

Yuuhei : *bangun* go…gomenasai….

Zu : Yaudahlah. Selamat Menikmati!

**OVJ VERSI EYESHIELD?**

Rated : T!

Genre : Humor (garing!), Friendship.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Opera Van Java milik Trans7.

Pair : MontaSuzu prensip! Dan mungkin SenaSuzu. Dan… yang lainnya, baca saja!

**Warning**! OOC, GARING!, kata-kata kasar, dan aku selalu berusaha membuat fic tanpa typo, tapi aku belum mampu.. #plak

Note : Kali ini fic dari sahabatku dengan penname **Just 'Monta-YukiYovi** ! tapi yang request ini Yovi-nya.. Hehehe.

Akhir kata, Happy Reading!

"Fuu, kembali lagi ke Opera Van Eyeshield, Yaha…." Sambut Akaba tidak bersemangat. Dia dipaksa memakai baju dalang oleh Hiruma.

"Loh, kok Akaba yang jadi dalang?" Tanya Kotarou _innocent_.

"BAKAAA! SEMUA GARA-GARA ULAHMU! APARTEMENKU HARUS JADI TEMPAT SYUTING OVE!" Curhat Akaba.

"Yah, sekali-sekali lah. Kapan lagi main ke apartemen cowok yang punya istri git-"

PLAAAAK! Kotarou disentil(?) Akaba. Ia pun terpental ke jendela, dan jatuh dari lantai 84.

"AKABAKAAAAAAAAA!"

"Lupakan Kotarou sialan itu. Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya. Ehm. Peri pun harus memilih diantara teman-temannya atau keluarganya. Apa jawabannya? Langsung saja ke NE-RA-KA! Kekekeke(?)" Ucap Akaba yang menggantikan Hiruma menjadi dalang.

"Apa jawabanmu, Suzuna?" Ucap Mamori yang sudah daritadi siap disitu bersama Sena yang _stay cool_.

"Maaf, nee-chan. Aku belum belajar, jadi aku tidak tau jawabannya!" Suzuna pun menangis dengan nistanya.

"Baka! Bukan itu jawaban seharusnya!" Omel Hiruma dari dalam batang kayu. (Hiruma jadi pohon._.)

"Kok You-nii jadi pohon?" Tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Sekali-sekali gue mau merakyat. Kekekekekekekekekekekeke…" Karena terlalu berlebihan, Hiruma pun terjungkal kedepan. "Ehhh! Bantuin gue, eh!" Semuanya melirik ke Akaba.

"Lanjut aja. Peduli amat." Akaba membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Yosh! Aku mau tinggal disini, nee-chan…" Suzuna pun akhirnya waras.

"Baiklah. Aku menyatakan perang denganmu, Suzuna!" Mamori pun pergi kembali ke khayangan bersama Sena yang masih tetap _stay cool._

"Maaf, nee-chan…"

JREEEEEEEENG!

"Fuu… Kakak peri pun menyatakan perang karena peri tidak mau kembali ke khayangan. Perang pun dilaksanakan di Game Centre terdekat! Mau tau ceritanya? Gausah deh! Pasti berantakan…"

PLAAK!

Hiruma nabok Akaba.

"Lah... Hiruma-san sudah bangun?" Ucap Akaba dengan santai.

"Kamu… kamu!" Hiruma geram.

'Kamu? Ewh gila jijik bangetz.' Pikir Akaba.

"Kamu… buat aku tersipu… buatku malu-malu~ Sialaannn bukan itu… hei gitar kampret sialan, lanjutin acaranya!" Hiruma pun kembali menjadi pohon. Kini dia menjadi pohon toge.

"Fuh... mau tau ceritanya? Kita lanjut ke TKP!" Ucap malas Akaba sambil naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Tembakan bazooka ke pohon itu! Aku tidak suka melihatnya!" Perintah Mamori geram.

"Yang ini?" Sena mencari-cari yang mana bazooka itu(?).

"Iya! Cepat!"

"Ba-baik!" Bazooka pun ditembakkan ke Hiruma.

"Sialaann, itu bazooka benerannn!" Hiruma menghindar. Tapi ujungnya tetep aja kena.

BOOM!

"Fuuh… rumah monyet itu pun hancur. Dan ketika pulang belanja baju di _mini market_, monyet pun kaget… " Akaba mulai ngantuk.

"Ru…mah…ku?! Rumahkuuuuuuuuuu!" Monta pun pingsan.

"MonMon ada a-" Suzuna kaget. Tiba-tiba Sena datang.

"Maaf Putri Suzuna. Ini perintah dari Putri Mamori." Sena memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega terhadap MonMon haah?! Salahnya apa?! Beritahu aku salahnya apa!" Suzuna pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia sangat marah.

"Karena Pangeran Monta sudah dikutuk oleh Putri Mamori. Lalu dia di- ups." Sena keceplosan.

"LAN-JUT-KAN!" Paksa Suzuna.

"Ba-baik! Hiee, pangeran Monta dibuang oleh kerajaan, karena difitnah oleh putri Mamori. Putri bilang ke raja kalau pangeran itu sudah merusak cermin peninggalan kakek moyang peri… padahal dialah yang memecahkannya. Kejadian itu terjadi seminggu setelah putri Suzuna lahir. Pangeran Monta berusia 3 tahun dan Putri Mamori 5 tahun." Jelas Sena.

"Jadi begitu…" Suzuna memikirkan banyak hal. "Sini kau ikut aku!" Suzuna kembali ke dunia peri. Dimana derajat keluarga Suzuna adalah yang tertinggi.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Taki-sa-" Ucapan Akaba terputus. Disebabkan dua hal; a. mulutnya disumpel wasabi sama Suzuna, b. dia ketiduran~.

"Mama! Apa sebenarnya aku punya kakak laki-laki?" Tanya Suzuna di hadapan mamanya. (Mamanya itu Hiruma loh, pake wig kribo pink sama daster, duduknya ditempat tidur Akaba XD)

"Umm… kata siapa? Hah?" Mamanya tersenyum kecut.

"Pfft… Jangan bohong mama!" Suzuna untungnya dapat menahan tawa. Tapi nada bicara Suzuna sedikit naik.

"Sepertinya lu udah tau ya? Monyet kampung itu kakak lu loh." Mamanya mulai menerawang jauh. "Hanya dia diusir karena memecahkan cermin kakek moyang kita."

"Ahaha… Apakah Sena tidak pernah cerita ke mama? Payah sekali." Suzuna menarik nafas. Sejenak dia memikirkan resiko yang akan dia tanggung. Tapi… Suzuna sudah siap. "Yang memecahkan cermin itu Mamo-nee, bukan MonMon! Betulkan Sena?"

"Be-betul sekali. Ma-maaf saya tidak pernah bicara mengenai ini kepada Nyonya..."

Hiruma 'pura-pura' terkejut. (duh gakebayang XD)

"Cebol sialan, panggil Putri sialan dan Monyet kampungan sialan itu." Perintahnya.

"Ba-baik!"

"Tak lama semuanya pun berkumpul di kerajaan- gitarku sayang! Jangan tinggalin abang!" lupakan saja ini, Akaba ngigau.

"Heh, lu kan yang ngancurin cermin kakeknya bapaknya ibunya adeknya kakaknya neneknya buyut kita?" Tuduh Hiruma kepada Mamori.

"W-wat? Bukan ma, bukan aku! Mama dibisikin siapa sih sampe nuduh aku?" Mamori mengelak~

"Udah jujur aja sih lu. Pokoknya gue minta monyet itu dibalikin lagi jadi biasa!" Paksa Hiruma.

"I-iya ma, aku yang mecahin cermin. Maaf ya ma. Aku balikin deh si Monta. Jangan usir aku ya." Monta pun kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, dan mendapat kekuatannya kembali.

"Akhirnya!" Monta kegirangan.

"Akhirnya MonMon kembali~!" Suzuna reflek memeluk Monta.

"Ahaha, iya. Terima kasih sudah membantuku ya Suzuna."

"Iya! Kita kan teman selamanya!" Mereka berdua pun tentram dalam istana.

"Heh, lu. Gue kutuk jadi _creampuff_. Rasain lu." Kutuk Hiruma sambil ngupil. "Oya katanya lu mau balikin si monyet sialan ini kan? Kok belum balik?"

"INI WAJAHKU MAMA… WAJAHKU EMANG GINIIII." Monta geregetan(?).

"Oh." Hiruma ngantuk dan akhirnya ketiduran dikasur yang sama dengan Akaba. –shounen ai detected- *salah*

"Terima kasih ya Suzuna. Kau baik sekali. Senangnya punya adik sepertimu, MAX!" Ucap Monta.

"Hihi, jelaslah, Monii-chan!" Jawab Suzuna dengan nada ngeselin(?).

"MUKYAAA. Tolong jangan buat panggilan aneh lagi! Aku cukup dipanggil MonMon." Monta pun tidak tahan. Suzuna hanya tersenyum.

Nasib Mamori? Dimasukin kulkas:3 biar tetep renyah(?).

Nasib Koutarou? Oh iya Koutarou. Koutarou jatuh dari lantai 84. Tapi dia ditangkap oleh –badan- Kurita. Untung gak mati. (Koutarou: Author sialaan!) Koutarou pun naik lagi ke lantai 84. Menggantikan Akaba yang tidur pules.

"Akhirnyaaaa. Yep, akhirnya semua bahagia dan _SMART_. Oke, kecuali Anezaki-san yang dikutuk jadi _creampuff_. Terima kasih sudah membaca _fanfic_ ini! _I love you all my fans_!" Akhir kata dari Koutarou. Semua muntah. Bahkan Mamori juga.

**Finish! Awyea**

Yuuhei : Akhirnya fic yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini selesai:3 aku bahagia! *cium satu-satu*. Yuuhei akan sedikit nostalgia… fanfic ini dibuat untuk merayakan masuknya Yuuhei ke SMP favorit. Tapi sekarang Yuuhei udah SMA:')) *duaks* Okay. Zu, mau ngomong?

Zu : Review oke? Kalo mau req juga boleh. Hihi.

Koutarou : MANA TUH SI YUUHEI?! GUE BANTAIIIIIIIII!

Yuuhei : akhirnya Koutarou mati. *Koutarou mati* AHAHAHA. Ternyata itu bohong. *Koutarou hidup lagi*. Baik kan aku?

Koutarou : Cih. Dia bisa mengatur gue! *ngedumel sambil kayang*

Yuuhei : *sweatdrop* sampai jumpa lagi ya minna!:D Yang mau req boleh lah~

Zu : Macam dikerjain aja sih.

Yuuhei : ….kamu jahat Zu. Sebisa mungkin aku kerjainnn. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnyaa!

07 : 38 PM


End file.
